New blood
by Jewel06
Summary: (Based on 2012 one)Yes, this is yet another oc story but bear with me it's not all romance, but a lot of it is. The turtles discover there is an Entire organization making mutegin hybrids, for petty blood sport. They meat an escapee and proceed to kick but and discover what was really going on. Ocx raph, and noddes to Aprilx donnie and Leo xkurai, plus I do not own tmnt in any way.
1. Chapter 1

I was finally free! But these streets were more dangerous than I anticipated.

Aprils p.o.v

I was in the class doodling a certain purple loving turtle on my notebook, when the teacher announced someone new was transferring,I looked up to see a very tall very angry looking girl with black and red eyes, and unnaturaly white hair.

She definitely looked out of place in a high school,but she coulden't put her finger on it. After class the girl came over to talk to her.

"umm... my name is lya" she looked like she didnt want to really talk to me,

"April" I said in my most cheerful tone,

"well you smell lightly of sewer, and do you by chance know what mutegin is?"

"yea, uhh how bout I come over later to talk about this" she had no idea what to do in this situation "umm where's you house?"

"18th street, the ally to the right",

"no I mean your address"

"that is my home and I have all my stuff in this bag" she pointed nonchalantly to her full backpack"

"ok, how bout my place instead" she wrote down her address and ran to her next class.

**later...**

She heard a knock on her bedroom door,"honey your friend from school is here!" (that must be lya)she thought to herself.

"send her up!"

The tall girl stood akwardly in the doorway waiting to be invited in."hi, so what did you need"

"well you were talking about mutingen, and that's a very hush hush topic"

" oh. Sorry I didn't know"she looked rather disoriented.

" I have four friends who were created by that stuff, so I would know"

"there are others that are the collosiums creations"her face was painted with shock.

"yeah, does that mean your one to?!"

"yea, I was fused with a poler bears DNA when I was young and my sis a grizzly, but she was older" the fact that this conversation was in such a normal tone was unnerving.

"well, I'm guessing you wanna meet the boys?"

"yes,and I'm sorry if I was rude earlier, I hoped we could be friends" she said with a face that looked like I wasnt used to smiling.

"that's fine and I would love to be friends!" The girls smile was now genuine and not angry looking for once.

lya's p.o.v

This redhead seemed sweet, though a little odd in how nice she was, of course lya wasn't used to being around nice was led down into the sewer witch did a number on her advanced sense of smell, geez could you pick a smellier spot to call home.

She heard what sounded like martial arts fighting, and very skilled for that matter. When she turned the corner she saw two turtles? sparing one bulkey with a red mask, an one thinner with a blue, and one short one in orange playing video games, and a purple one messing with some kind of computer.

"hi, this is lya she is kinda like you guys"

They all simultaneously turned their heads, "how"

"she was born from mutegin to, and she is my friend so be nice"

They introduced themselves one by one as, the red one Raphael or raph, the blue leonardo or Leo, the orange Michelangelo or mikey, and purple Donatello or donnie.

"heh, first time I've seen anyone like you guys who wasn't a glader,or had any red mutegin"

"Red mutegin? Whats that" said donnie.

"oh nothin' really"

She heard a voice from the back of the room "WANT SOME PIZZA" spoken by the mikey," sure"

A/n: first story for the turtles feedback plz


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:sorry started this right in exam season hehe

Aprils p.o.v

So after a few akward days of lya just kinda spending the day in the layer and sleeping in her bedroom, she finally got up the guts to ask her how she got in the mess of the whole life in a backpack thing.

"Lya?"she asked watching her try really hard to make a good breakfast when all she could really make was eggs,

"yesss, kinda focused but what?"

"uhh, **Why on Gods Green Earth are you homeless!**"

She turns from plating an omelet to look at her with a dumb look on her face.

"Well..., let's sit down for this conversation heh"she scratches the back of her head.

And sit down they did, but April did not get some normal answer like debt, or ran away from home, nope she got a flippin' story about all kinds of messed up people. Ok here is what she said the long way.

* * *

"I lived with my parents and sister in northern Russia when I was a baby...so the village I'm from had less than two hundred residents, and people were scared to leave because to the north there were polar bears, and to the south grizzly's.W-we hade a small bakery, and that's when they came.."

"Who?"she asked, as politely as possible,

"Well, a man had seen what mutegin could do, and he came from a place that had folklore of shape shifters who hade ultimate power. he took the mutign and changed it some how so those who were affected could change from animal to human, and back again, but... It never fully worked and it had horrible side affects like rage and lowered intelligence.I-it was useless to keep them he just locked themup and kept on making more and more."

She heard her voice lower in an almost fear-like tone.

"H-he needed more test subjects and a bunch of tiny children from an isolated village was just what the doctor ordered, he used only normal mutign in on most test subjects then injected them with the "red mutigin" for testing. He quickly found that the formula had those dangerous side affects and tried a half red, half normal test, us...I-I mean me"

"W-wait, if that's true then why aren't you dumb or trying to kill me?" she said defensively crossing her arms,

"because I have learned to control it but believe me it wasn't always that way, when I was young I was like a tiny weedwacker with paws(shivers).The higher ups soon found put about him and made him a deal."(she pauses for emphasis)"The men were notorious for their enjoyment of animal prize fights, so they said if the man would give him all his failed experiments in exchange for more money going to the reaserch, they wouldn't arrest them."

"So what happened"she spoke softly not change her mind about talking because Lya was usually silent.

" they took us to some kind of under ground prize fight hall, where we fought and killed each other for the bets they placed on our gave all of us injections of the red before the fight so we would kill without remorse, as well as follow orders. so that was life, one day your best friend, next, the person you ate for dinner..."

"So, then?" She could hear her voice rising in alarm, DINNER, prize fights, and red mutigin! What was going on here.

"well my sister and me escaped, but right now we are on, if we see each other were attemt to kill her term. So we separated , and I raided a military cart cause I was butt naked 'sept for an old t-shirt."

She gestured to her camouflage cargo pants and black tank top.

"And I figured that most humans my age go to school so I enrolled and stole a kids backpack from a locker,(sigh) that's the dumbed down easy to swallow version"and with that she walked into the bathroom for a shower.

April was left to ponder this entire thing, just wow this was unexpected.

* * *

Lya's p.o.v

April asked if she could tell the boys about the red mutigin and the prize fights, leaving out the personal details and she the way the giant rat, and the turtles took it was hilarious in her opinion. Poor April stood in front of her and explained just get this reaction.

"w-wait, hold up she can shape shift with the effects of the mutigin!" Donnie yelled seeming excited,

"Hmmm, but these prize fights sound horrendous, where is the honor of killing a comrade for money?"master splinter spoke putting an end to Donnie's excitement.

"umm...ok I guess but how do we know if these guys aren't still running around doing this"Leo spoke pointedly at splinter.

Mike just seemed to be musing about an entire stadium of people watching him fight, not understanding the severity of Raph just looked at her quizzically, witch made her very nervous because no one else seemed to be paying attention to her. As walked up to her with a decided confidence that made her seem to freeze up, she had also been noticing that during the week she had been here she had a strange sensation every time she was around the turtle clad in red.

"so,as a polar bear you must be strong right?"his voice was low and questioning.

"Y-yea I suppose so why?"she hade no idea why she was stuttering or why her cheeks seemed to warm.

"so spar with me." Everybody stopped and looked at us, as of realizing for the first time that they haven't seen me fight yet.

"Thats a good idea to help calm us all Down shall we" those were splinters last words bfore she was swept into the dojo.

She was standing In a fighting position hands replaced with large white paws as well as her feet. She saw their strange looks at her unfortunate fuzzy bear ears and tail That could be Even called ugh...cute.

The fight begun, her fighting style was go for the weak points and vitals for the quick kill, but he seemed to have a block for her very move and matched her in muscle power. She was also distracted by the odd feeling from earlier.

The fight lasted for ten whole minutes, her endurance was giving out as her moves became sloppy and spastic, he quickly dodged Her next move and slammed into her full force from below, knocking the wind out of her and she found herself pinned to the ground by a three fingered hand.

"Your really good to have lasted that long"he spoke over her with a grinn.

Well the last thing she expected was praise from the guy who just owned her in a one on one , witch was her forte,on the other hand was disappointed in herself.

* * *

Raph's p.o.v

This girl was really strong and he was exausted, and he sensed she wasn't even at full power, plus she was a real beauty, he looked at her curvy figure earlier and it took all his willpower to keep his mind clean. he also noticed that she seemed to maybe, just maybe be interested in him, but he coulent be sure.

Through his musing he forgot that he was on top of her until he heard a small voice say,

"will you please get off?"he instantly jumped up and apologized with a reddening face.

"no biggy"she spoke with a voice that seemed to calm his nervs, then he excused himself to go and cool of because all his brothers had gone back to doing their thing.

Kurai's p.o.v (a/n,this is where she lives withe her father and the turtles)

She had been watching the fight and listening to the conversation so she decided to introduce herself to the girl.

they stood at eye level with each other and she said "karai, splinter's daughter"they shook hands.

"Lya, pleased to meet you" she smiled as an air of understanding passed between them.

**Hope you are intrigued and please review, it would be exceedingly helpful**

**-Jewel:) **


	3. Chapter 3

Lya's p.o.v

She had since formed a kind of friendship with the two girls, april and karai,and she soon learned that, in fact, socializing with normal people was really, really hard.

But her friends understood her and her limited vocabulary, and Donnie was tutoring her in learning how to read and wright Better. School was torture, yea put the idiot polar bear in a classroom with 15 smelly kids and tell her that's she couldn't express emotion, or her ears would come out with a (fwoop) sound and emerge from her hair, as if she diden't look like a tall albino wierdo anyway.

Most of the time she looked to April for help with the social aspect of school, she had seen how most humans act but internally thought it a little strange, the odd filler in their speach mainly the words "like", or "whatever", she always spoke only to the point and nothing more. In other words she was bad at small talk. She had begrudgingly accepted a pair of sandels when she was told barefoot was against dresscode, she despised them, to her having feet not touching the ground was like one of those chiwawa's in baby booties, no balence or coordination to be heard of for the first three days.

* * *

She began to get into the swing of things at school and was making some human friends, or was simply treated kindly by the tolorable was walking on patrol happily barefoot and heading back when she smelled that Raph was nearby, and she totally accidentally drifted in that direction. Soon she saw him and went towards him and made a sound to show her presence.

" hello Raph, any baddies?" she attemted to sound nonchalant about the whole thing.

"no just extemlly boring and dull" he spat with obvious irritation,

They walked home in silence, but half way through she started to hum ,and soon after it was full blown singing, she didn't realize it because she was so comfortable, until she heard him sigh next to her sounding much more calm manner. she looked over at him, his hands were behiend his head his eyes closed so she could freelly look at him, her pulse skyrocketed when she thought about what she was doing, checking him out as well as standing less than three inches from him. She quickly looked away not stoping singing but much less bold in her action due to her realization.

* * *

Raph's P.O.V

well that was nice, there was just something about this girl that just calmed him down and put his mind to that he would tell anyone else this but, she was one shell of a was playing metroid with mikey and had just won as Lya sat down next to him.

"Alright! whose the king of the games" he yelled in victory,

"WWHAT! how did I lose ughhh" was his idiot brothers response,

A very matter of fact voice spoke, "you lost because Raph wasn't distracted by how cool ball mode was."

"h-hey, lya your spos'ed to be one my side!"mikey whined

"says who?" he taunted, putting his arm around her for emphasis

he heard her squeak ever so quietly and he said in his coolest voice, " you know your one of the least annoying people I've met" She gave him a look so disableing he almost lost his cool, as she said," was that to be taken as a comlement?"her voice was only discribable as well sultrey, he thought as he said "Of the highest regard" they both looked shocked at each of their boldness, but they were interupted by mikey yelling.

"HEY! stop flirting and play me again I'll beat you this time Raph!" they both pulled quickly away from each other and she walked away to got talk to april.

" we were not FLIRTING moron" he yelled back,

"heh, well sure sounded like it" mikey countered,

"You don't even know what flirting sounds like poop for brains!" and left to go punch somthing, anything to help his thoughts clear.

* * *

A\n: short chapter but i assure you the next one will be a doosy,pls review and give me feedcack if i suck at this or not

-Jewel :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/n:yea i did mean karai guest sorry:P

Lya's P.O.V

It was the dead of winter and she was enjoying the cold air thoroughly as she walked the dimly lit streets of new york, it was lightly snowing, but she dident mind her body was adapted to the cold, but the boys seemed more sluggish and tired than usual so she left them she made her way down the street she turned to see her actual destination, the bay was covered in large cargo box's and the like and she doged them until she got to the water line and sighed smelling the sea air calmed her even if it was slightly poluted, and she plunged in.

She felt her bones rearrange themselves into giant fur-covered paws as she swam in the icy waters. She was in complete bliss as the usual lingering threat of overheating seemed miles away, she dove and saw the underbelly's of cargo ships with international symbols, she smiled as she read the side of a cargo ship from her home country in russia and mouthed out the words naturally,as russian was her first language, she was shaken as she passed the rocks of the coast, a smell that compelled her to no end, seal. she knew exactly how far away the said harbor seals were and used all her willpower not to drift to them, all her natural instincts told her to go hunting for just one taste of a lovely blubbery seal, that they werent protected form preditors by the government right?That April would completely understand her rational right?right?

NO, she thought firmly as she remembered the last time she gave into something like this, she was nearly shot by a park ranger for killing a moose, and that was an episode for she left that area completely and returned to shook rigerously as a dog would to dry off,and twisted and rung out her hair that now smelled like salt water. her clothes were completely soaked and she sighed as she striped down and rung them out to, she thought for a moment as she looked at her wet neatly folded clothes."well fuck...this is just perfect"I guess night swims arent the best idea ever but at least it was she had an aha moment that made her feel like an idiot for not seeing sooner, she had a phone...that was hopefully not broken from the water, she fished out her phone from her pants and sighed as she saw it was ok and not completely messed up and called April.

RING...RING...,**Click.**Hello...umm,April I'm kinda in a jam uhh...help!

April:What! are you ok or hurt or something!

Me:no...just stranded and (explains situation) naked.

April:oh I'll come pick you up and why did you do something so completely and utterly stupid!

Me:sorry...sorry*sniff* sorry

April:wait calm down sorry but I just don't understand why you ended up this way Lya I'm just worried that you could get in trouble on the street and get hurt or something, cause belive you me you are the last person I think of when it comes to social skills K, I'll be there in ten.**Click...**

Well that was an episode. She saw April in her dads car and waved her over.

* * *

April's P.o.v

She got out of the car very shaken by the phone call and saw Lya, but was shocked solid, her body held more scars than she could count and some looked like they could have been fatale at one point. She slowly walked over trenchcoat in hand so she woulden't be pulled over for Lya's public nudity as well as the fact she didn't have a drivers was only inclined to simply say,

"really Lya,really" she said quite condescendingly.

"yes really, and for your information I enjoy swimming" she stated curtly,

April almost laughed as she said" in the freezing ocean in winter in the Middle of the night!"

"well I don't mind the cold and in just so happens to be winter,as well as the fact that the closest place to swim is in fact this ocean" she said with a completely serious look as she pointed behind her to signify the water.

She had no words. Any conversation with her was interesting in its own way to see her try to talk like and actual teenager, but this was simply taking her simplistic way of thinking to a whole new level. She helped Lya into her impromptu outfit, and drove slowly back to her apartment taking into consideration how uncomforatble Lya seemed with cars, or viehicles in general.

As they arrived she pretended not to see the stares of the streetwalkers that her friend "seemed" oblivous to until she asked,

"Why do men always stare when I or you walk alone in the night?" she tuned her head to see a confused look on the taller girls face,

"Because they are assessing if they can take us down and attempt to well...how should I put this take advantage of us, heh" she spoke akwardly

"I see then why do not beat them like any criminal that act without consent is surly outside the law"Her friend pointed out

"Well, its simply become normal to be on guard for that kinda thing"she shrugged

"ok" and the look quickly turned to one of deeper thought

They arrived at her house and Lya went to take a shower, but as she had observed that she never saw steam on the mirror when she replaced the towel or smelled steam of any kind, so she guessed she had taken only cold showers since she got here.

Lya's P.O.V

She stood warily in the shower trying to ward of her own instinct to leave and do things she could only catagorize as animalistic. This was always a battle of hers think and end up feeling vunurable or give in to instinct and end up hurting someone. She sighed thinking of how lucky she was to have friends for once since then and not be lonley, then she thought back to the odd feeling, she would have to ask April about it, the closest thing she could think of was how the redhead decribed having a so called crush, no that coulden't be it could walked out with her towel to april and basically demanded an answer to this her friend giggled and said.

"You my dear Lya have a crush, and by the looks of it you have fallen hard"

"W-what! you must be misstaken, I've never had this happen and you can't be sure that..." she was cut off her rant by a statment with more common sense than she would like to admit.

"Stop right there,first of all you stare at him all the time while he is working out,you look like a stawberry when he comes to close , and you studder. All clear signs that you are head over heals" she could see a coy grin on her face.

"well, could that argument of the red in the faceness and staring could be linked to you and the purple one to can it not?"she questioned turning the tables on her.

"well...I",she cut her off," or that casey character" she implyed with a sly look.

"No I don't like casey that way, but isn't that a better option than a turtle"her voice was lowered as if surrendering,

"well if you care for him does that matter, and it seems that he has the red in the face problem as you do."she pointed out

"I guess so and he is really cute"April was looking dreamily at the sky,

"so tell him so, it is a simple sentence to speak"

"N-No! you don't understand, that would mean we would go out like dating and stuff, and you probably don't want to admit to raph that you are totally shecking him out behind your bangs"And once again the tables were turned, and she imagined telling raph all of her antics and shivered.

"I suppose you are right but I would like to see you say it one day" she asked on her way to guilt tripping her.

" only if you do it the day after" she finnally lowered her head to see a very smug look on her friends face.

"Oh and I'll convince Karai to talk to leo as well"the redhead looked like an evil mastermind with all of these plans.

* * *

The next day the boys had just finished training when splinter called into the living room,

"young Lya I would like to speak to you."

mikey gasped and made a kind of "oooh your in trouble" statment and she promptly stuck out her tung at him and walked walked into the dojo to see spilnter standing proudly in front of the big tree she had only seen twice and she sat down began to pace and spoke finally.

"You are very strong, yet most of your skill comes from simple instinct not training. There is also the fact that you constantly hold those same intincts back while fighting, the reason?" he quirked an eybrow.

"It's because those same instincts cause the red mutigin to activate and I do all I can to control that in everyday life you see." she diden't intend it to be but her voice was ice cold.

"I see, well if you wish to train to control it then I will help you."

"but it could be dangerous" she lowered her voice "if it gets out of control It will happily kill anyone and anything if its hungry enough, and don't get me started, it takes three days to wear of and thats three days of cold blood I do not wan't to happen ever again." she had to almost bit out the words as she went she finally said,"fine, but at your own risk"

And train they did, with a large dummy that was in a small room with only a window so splinter could see through and with manuvering I could get ever single time she ended up theoretically "killing" it and she was loosing her grip on reality at the same time with the voice in her head saying _(this is nonsense darling the only thing you need to do is hunt, kill, and eat that ensures we will be safe... even if it costs a few lives you've killed your friends before right, just get out of here and feast on those idiots who don't know pain, you realize they taste delish)_"STOP" she yelled audibly and hunched over clutching her temples, she could feel her blood racing and the red mutigin worming its way through her nervous looked desperately at Splinter with her red eye begining to glow softly.

"Yame!" he called letting her leave and collect herself.

"Are you in pain, forgive me if you are"

She spoke through and unintended growl "no...it just...is the red..." and she blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Lya's p.o.v

_Everything was dark, her mind lost within a self induced dream saw a red line in the space below her and began to follow it. the walk felt as if she was wading though a lake of tar and glass but she knew this was her only option and was determined to see it to the end. She soon came across a large window stained the color of blood and she looked out in horror._

_It was seeing though her own eyes but with no control, she saw herself rampage around the layer. She banged against the glass screaming to make it stop, but with no such luck. Her body slashed and bit everything, and she saw herself stop, and a smells filled her nose, human, bird, squiral,rat, and turtle, Items she could hunt and eat. And as her true mind stood in shock as her body charged towards April, the girl's hand raised in a feable attemt to blocke the attack, but her momentum was to much she bit into her arm feeling disgusted with herself as her body seemed to enjoy the sound of bones cracking and the taste of blood that made her mouth water. She was stopped in her tracks as she was charged head on by four green figures, and her body knew it could not win so she fled..._

* * *

Raph's p.o.v

When she had come out something was off, her paws were bigger and her canines seemed to bulge out of her mouth, her face begining to contort into a watched as she charged out and sniffed the air, he was immidatly alarmed when Splinter came running and called out.

"Get away! she is not herself!"

He only turned to see her bite maliciously into his friends arm with an ear-bleading screach from the redhead in question. He heard the bones crack and he burst into brothers had the same idea and they all converged at one point all intent on subduing her, but with Donnie having the most intense face of them looked their way for a split second and he saw that her red eye now glowed with a soft pulsing that had nothing left of the emotion it once had,only hunger and rage that shown dangerously. She ran galloping away at a lightning pace and they soon lost her.

Donnie was taking care of Aprils wounds and looked like he had just seen the world end as he saw his master walk up to them with a surprising look of shame on his face.

"She told me the dangers of the Training but I did not listen, thinking she was naive, but I now realize it was the exact opposite."his gaze was cast to the floor

"sensei,y-you coulden't have known, no one would we don't know enough about her"leo spoke, with a face that said he was already formulating a plan of action.

Raph finally spoke "We need to find her and prevent her from hurting anyone, and she is our friend so we have to save her." his voice was low and determined.

"from what?"mikey was copmpletely confused by the looks of it.

"herself" he said simply and walked away.

* * *

Narrator (this is going to be fun hehe...)

Those turtles well, three of them at least took to scouring the streets for the lost bear, but she remained hidden. The purple clad one was very busy caring for his beloveds wounds and using all his mind and intuition no to blame the one who did the red one was using all his might to find her, day, night, and everywhere blissfully unaware of the one other person who was also looking for the lost girl but with a completely different intent.

This character in question simply used word of mouth to find her way around since she had almost all the contacts in NYC, and had "pesonally" met a few of them, if you catch my drift. with a nose more accurate than a calculator on steroids she found her way to the sewers and invaded on the place with a click of her heels.

April's p.o.v

She lay on the couch her arm in a sling and with the ability to eat all the ice cream she wanted thats what she was doing, the boys where planning out a new game plan for finding lys when she heard a soft *click* *click*.She sat up and the four turtles turned their heads obviously hearing it to.

Then without warning a woman that looked to be in her late twentys dressed rather skimpily marched into the room, when she noticed somthing odd, even though her line of work was obvious she had a familiarity that bugged her, the face was the same yet older carbon copy of her escaped friend and in a ferocious voice the woman yelled.

"WHO HERE HAS ANGERED MY BITCHY LITTLE SISTER TO A POINT OF KILLING!" she looked as if her top was literaly about to blow.

"W-wait your lya's older sister?!" she was astonished by how different she was from the younger one.

The woman stomped over to where April was sitting and towered over her"how do you know her ya' redheaded weirdo"

"W-we're friends miss, really and lya ran off after the thing and.."she was cut off by another yelled question "WHAT THING"

She was saved my splinter finally saying "training to control the red mutigin in her blood".

The lady swept her brown hair behied her head and laghed "Control! HA , don't kid yourself, that brat is a time bomb, and sooner or later you'll end up dead in the explosion"

"oh and to have you know now that same time bomb is going to go on a killing spree if you idiots don't handle the situation" the woman said with a bemused look.

"whats your name" Splinter spoke curtly.

"Tia, by law but what ever you want it to be by on street darling " Tia's voice had changed once again to sultry."oh, and don't think that I've forgotten you four idiots"She looked pointedly at the turtles.

"w-were sorry ma'am we didn't know that any of this would happen"Leo spoke in the most composed voice he could muster.

"we'll find a way to deal with it or l will personally rip al of your heads of!" And she marched away leaving everyone in shock.

* * *

A/N:I'm working on ironing out the horrible mistakes of the other chapters so just give me a minute and I would love some feedback from you guys once it is less horrificly typed:)


End file.
